De Sade
De Sade '''is the main antagonist of the novel ''Doubts'''. De Sade was "born" from Angel's "Condition" and is a manifestation of her self-doubt, lack of confidence, pessimism, anxiety, suicidal thoughts, growing insanity as well as her intelligence, creativity, wit, greed and violence. He drives Angel deeper into a state of insanity, and manipulates her to the point where she kills his counterpart, Nus. He is eventually erased from existence upon Angel's suicide. When Angel becomes an Evangelican for Holy Piercer: Unlimited, he also appears, now as a fully fledged Warperion. Story Doubts De Sade was born from the consciousness of Kendra Shields, the paternal grandmother of the novel's protagonist, Angel Shields, and was also the leader of a cult that branches off from the Immanuelist Church, this proves that the book series is in fact connected to the Holy Piercer universe. In her cult, they all hold a mysterious dark power nicknamed as ''"The Condition", where parts of a person's psyche or mind manifest into entities that only they and others with the conditions can see. These manifestations could be two or more, and all inhabit certain areas, it is unknown as to what decides how many manifestations a single person with the condition has, but there's usually two. It is by cult tradition that they do a ritual to any of their pregnant members, allowing the child to also have their own manifestations, this is the case for Kendra's daughter and Angel's mother, Debra Shields. This ritualistic tradition is the main reason why Angel has the conditions in the first place. De Sade eventually comes into existence alongside Nus when Angel is at the age of 6, during this time he also appears as a six year old, when Angel first meets him she considers him her tall imaginary friend. As Angel grows up De Sade frequently gives her rather down-to-earth but also crushing advice, keeping her on her toes and this results in a large negative impact on her life, apparently he even convinces her to murder a boy named Leo Hertz, a bully in her school. Halfway through the second half he also convinces her to kill her mother-in-law by cutting the brakes of her car. By the time of the book De Sade continues to haunt Angel, and his actions would come to a reaction from his counterpart, Nus, who represents Angel's positive emotions and thought, and has also fallen in love with her. Nus became even more protective of Angel and now much more aggressive with De Sade, this leads to De Sade plotting to crush Nus' heart, as well as make Angel push away her own positive thoughts and make her think it was all her choice, this becomes the heart of the book as Angel pushes forward. De Sade then manipulates the both Nus and Angel into having sex (although in reality they're only having sex in Angel's thoughts, with Angel herself masturbating). Angel continues to become more and more depressed, her belief in her own self continues to deteriorate, and so does her physical health, eventually leading her to begin cutting, slashing her arms with either a knife or a razor blade. He soon completely convinces Angel to reject Nus, and kill him as a result by beating him to death with a crowbar (only those with the condition can harm manifestations). De Sade shifts all of the possible blame on her, using his manipulative abilities to guilt-shame her about her atrocity he made her commit. With Nus' death Angel's downward spiral accelerates a thousand fold, and she soon realizes by her own that this was all De Sade's doing, she confronts De Sade and eventually manages to kill him by shooting him in the head with a gun hidden underneath her mother-in-law's bed, but she later realizes that this was an illusion, or rather, she was hallucinating, having unconsciously slashed her arms vertically and too deeply while she was doing so, this leads to her death. In her final moments she talks to De Sade, with him listening to her dying words, when she finally closes her eyes one last time and dies, De Sade fades away a few seconds later, being destroyed due to Angel's death, which resulted in the elimination of her thoughts, consciousness and soul, which De Sade stemmed from. Holy Piercer: Unlimited When Angel died, her soul never went to Purgatory for judgement, since her unconscious soul, along with other souls, were instead taken by rogue angels who worked for the demon prince Asmodeus. When she awoke her soul was going to be used alongside the many others as fuel for Asmodeus' void gate, which would allow him entry into The X where his plans to destroy and absorb the power of The Lightbringer can finally come one step closer to fruition. Upon her awakening however De Sade was also reborn, all manifestations of The Condition are usually destroyed upon judgement in Purgatory, but since De Sade never reached there, and ended up directly in hell, he was exposed to the demonic energies and escaped Angel's body, soon creating a body of his own.Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Males